


the whole world contained in your arms

by jjcofeesa



Series: check, please tumblr fics [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, casual anxiety, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjcofeesa/pseuds/jjcofeesa
Summary: anonymous asked: Emm random soft holsom hc. After finals are over they planned to go on a date but fell asleep cuddled together in the attic instead...which i took to mean dumb boys by moonlight. so here we go.





	the whole world contained in your arms

“You know, Ransy-” Holster starts, cutting off midsentence. Both of them are half asleep, laying on their backs in a pile of blankets and pillows . It’s too late at night for either of them to be coherent, and Justin finds he doesn’t care.

“Yeah, Holtzy?” Justin likes how quiet the Haus is on a non-kegster night. He likes the peace. They hung fairy lights over the bunk beds a while ago, and their soft glow is the only light in the room. The window’s open, and a soft breeze flutters the curtain, letting more moonlight through.

“Thank _fuck_ we’re done with school and all, but I’m…” Holster trails off again.

Ransom is worried. Adam only gets like this when he has something he’s debating about saying. The obvious end to his sentence is something like “I’ll miss it here”, but for a second, Justin’s wildest fantasies rage through his head. Not all of them are good, and for a second Adam’s going to tell him he’s dying or that he doesn’t want to see Justin next year at all. _Thanks, anxiety!_ he thinks, trying to steady his speeding heart.

The thing is, Justin likes knowing things. He likes knowing when and where and how things are going to happen and what people will say next. That way there’s no uncomfortable situations or places he can embarrass himself.

He never expected Adam.

Adam, the loud, lactose-intolerant, Jewish boy who’s had Justin’s back since he walked into the rink the first day. Who watches so many TV shows Justin wonders how he’s finishing all of his work on time. Who doesn’t run for the hills when Justin starts panicking and instead makes sure no one messes him up any more.

Who Justin loves.

He’s scared of that. Justin does not know how to handle being in love with his best friend. At all. He doesn’t want to let himself think about it, to create hypothetical situations that he won’t get to live. He just disappoints himself that way.

Holster seems to have decided against saying whatever he was going to say, because he finishes, “I’m kinda glad we skipped our traditional post-finals ice cream date. This floor is _comfy,_ bro.”

Ransom laughs quietly. “Yeah. Man, I’m so glad finals are _over._ Although the break in tradition is gonna get us haunted, bro _.”_

Holster laughs, then is silent for a second. “I’m gonna miss this,” he almost whispers finally.

“Me too,” Justin admits quietly.

Adam’s hand brushes over Justin’s, and Justin’s heart flutters.

“You know, bro, I’m not planning on going anywhere, and we’re still gonna live together next year,” Ransom says. “We can do this whenever we want.”

“Still,” Holster whispers back. He’s unusually quiet, and Justin’s getting nervous.

“You alright?” Ransom asks, turning on his side and looking down at Hostler, propping his head up with his hand. Holster half-nods, then stops.

“Rans-” he starts, “Justin, I-”

“Adam?”

Holster sits up and pulls off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Justin sits up now. “Why?” he asks, purely dumbfounded. He runs through every time his week where he’d snapped at Adam while studying. “Bro. You know how I get during finals I’m not-”

“No, not that,” Holster sighs.

“Is everything alright, man?”

Holster’s silent. Justin’s heart is pounding so loud he’s pretty sure Adam can hear it.

“Adam?”

“Justin, I can’t- I can’t keep _pretending_ any more.”

Justin’s breath catches. _Pretending you like me at all?_

“I… I think I’m in love with you.”

Justin’s heart skips a beat.

Adam looks like he’s going to throw up. “I’m sorry if that ruins things between us and if you don’t want to be around me anymore or live with me next year I understand, but I just couldn’t wait to tell you anymore, you know, bro? I didn’t want to just leave it-”

Kissing Adam is nothing like Justin imagined. He never expected him to be so gentle, like he’s scared things are going to fall apart. For a second, Justin kicks himself for waiting so long to do this.

They’re in somewhat of an awkward position, and Justin shifts forward to fix it and ends up knocking them both over and breaking them apart. Adam’s on his back now, with Justin holding himself up above him, and his soft smile will be etched into Justin’s memory forever.

“I think I’m in love with you too,” Justin breathes, and Adam’s smile just gets bigger.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was originally posted at 30samwiches.tumblr.com where you can follow me for check, please! related content :)


End file.
